


to live

by Windian



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Gen, post-Berseria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windian/pseuds/Windian
Summary: With his power as Maotelus, the very least thing Laphicet could give Velvet is good dreams.





	to live

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

The very least thing you could give Velvet was good dreams.

As an Empyrean, your power is nearly limitless. A little pull on the cosmos _here_ ; a little tug on the universe _there_ , and dreams are mere child's play.

Velvet sleeps there, higher than the flight of an arrow above the Throne, locked into her eternal embrace with Innominat. She feeds from him, as he feeds from her in return: like uroboros, the immortal dragon who feeds on his own tail. To any human eye the pair are invisible-- you've cloaked Velvet and her brother with your power, brushing clouds across the sky with the ease of a paintbrush across canvas.

You do your best to do as Velvet asked: _to live_.

Sometimes, you stop by. You drop into a dream and watch as Velvet lives the life she should have had. She teaches her friend, Niko, how to bake quiche. She embroiders with the sister who never died, talks and laughs with the brother-in-law who still knows how to smile. She plays with her nephew Laphicet, the Laphicet that could have been you, but isn't. Her laugh is a young girl's laugh, unburdened by hatred and despair. Her smile is the smile you glimpsed, behind her bared teeth and clenched fists and sorrow.

With her brother, she goes on all kinds of adventures, and despite yourself, the part of Maotelus that is _Laphicet_ can't help but feel a short ache of envy. Close enough to touch, Velvet is separated by the impenetrable veil of dreams. As Velvet and her brother talk by the cliff-side, and fondly she places a hand on his head, you can still feel the ghost of her touch.

You watch for a few more minutes more before you turn away.

Even if you can't be with her, you want to give Velvet the same thing she gave you: you want her to live.

 

 


End file.
